


Birds of a Feather

by fabricdragon, FluffyIsACatGirl (fabricdragon)



Series: A Twisted Skein [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Dubious Morality, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Switch Clint Barton, Top Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/FluffyIsACatGirl
Summary: This is  supposed to be a Fanfiction, written BY one of my Fan fiction characters , Fluffy.In the universe she is in, all of the characters  exist in her "real life" and she knows one of them (Angel, Warren Worthington) somewhat.  Hence she is being very careful to never use his real name, or give away anything that couldn't be "public knowledge" (or typical fan fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will You Walk Into My Parlor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472677) by [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon). 



Angel was thrown into what was‑ no joke‑ a dungeon.  It was dark, damp, and had a lot of things that looked like they belonged in a movie prop room labeled: For Dungeon Scene”.  There were also a few items that looked like they came out of a porn set, like that big wooden X with the man strapped to it.

Angel picked himself up off the floor and made his way over.  The guy was breathing, at least.  He had whip marks all over him and bruises that were painful to look at.  He was still, somehow, conscious enough to pick his head up a bit woozily when Angel came closer.

“Who the fuck are you?” the man asked, as though it was somehow a shock to have someone else get thrown in the dungeon.

“I’m called Angel. I got ambushed and thrown in here.”

“Oh Jesus, she’s snapped.”

“What?”

“Can you get me down?”

“Yes, I think so. You aren’t locked in, fortunately.  The straps are just hard to reach.”

When he reached up to get the top catches the bindings holding his wings tight to his back pulled, and he whimpered.

The muscular man fell off the cross, but did it in such a way as to imply that he had a lot of practice falling.  Angel figured him for a martial artist.

“You hurt?” he asked.

“Not badly; not as much as you are.”

“I’m used to it,” he said with a shrug and a wince. “Ok, WHAT happened?”

“I’m Angel, of the X-Men‑“

“The terrorist group?”

Angel groaned, “We aren’t”‑ and his wings reflexively twitched. It hurt and he whimpered again.

“For someone who isn’t hurt that badly, you sure sound hurt.”

“They strapped my wings down pretty hard; anytime I try to move them, or just forget and move them, it hurts.”

“I’ll get the bitch for this,” he muttered.

“Look, I know we have a bad reputation, but we’re not terrorists, we’re heroes, like the Aveng…er…s…” he trailed off as he suddenly, even in the dim light, recognized Hawkeye.

“Hawkeye?”

Hawkeye groaned and sat down on one of the scenic wood barrels. “Would it help if I denied it?”

“They ambushed you too? I wasn’t with my group…”

Hawkeye muttered more about “that bitch”, then took a deep breath, “Yeah, I got ambushed.  Who ambushed you?”

“A man, at least one I saw, in a face mask, with something like a taser from hell.”

“That figures.”

“You too?”

“Yeah… yeah, we’ll go with that.” He put his head in his hands and muttered, “Taser from hell, yeah, that’s about right.”

“When I woke up they’d cut my shirt off and my wings were strapped down, and they threw me in here.”

Hawkeye just kept groaning into his hands. He finally looked up at the ceiling and shouted, “NOT the birthday present I was expecting, no.”

“What?” Angel reflexively tried to flutter backwards and screamed. He dropped to the ground and kept making insanely pained noises.

Hawkeye ran over and started talking to him, “Ok, do you need medical? I don’t see any blood…”

“Wings… cramped… muscle spasms!” Angel panted.

Hawkeye dove to the far corner of the dungeon and came back with a knife. He cut the straps loose without even nicking the skin.

“AGH!” Angel howled.  Sometimes circulation coming back into the body is more painful than having it cut off, and this was one of those times.

Hawkeye started rubbing his shoulders, stretching his wings out and rubbing them, until the spasms stopped.  Eventually Angel, his wings at full extension, was collapsed over the naked archer.

“You… you do pretty well for never… I mean wings aren’t…” Angel finally gave up and just lay there.

Sprawled.

Across a nude Hawkeye.  Who… definitely didn’t have anything to be ashamed of.

“Um.”

Hawkeye flushed, “Sorry, I...”

“Nothing to be sorry about, it’s not YOUR fault.”

Hawkeye just groaned.

Angel couldn’t help but notice that Hawkeye had gotten some… interest… going.  Everyone knew he and Black Widow were together, but…

Hawkeye noticed him staring and flushed more. “Really, I’m sorry you got dragged into this.”

Angel tried to lighten the mood a bit, “Well, at least the view is good?”

Hawkeye stared at him for several long beats… “You’re gay?”

“Yeah,” he said, then hurriedly added, “Not that I go in for anything non consenting!  I just… the view is nice.”

Hawkeye muttered, “And that’s another bet I lose.”

“What?”

“Never mind.”  Hawkeye got up and paced back and forth, idly playing with the knife he’d used to cut him…

“Hey!  You have a knife?”

Hawkeye started suddenly and looked down at the knife in his hands as though he’d forgotten it was there. “Uh.. yes! Yes I’d seen it get tossed that way earlier, but it didn’t do me any good tied up…”

“Is there anything else useful?” Angel started to head that way, and Hawkeye stepped in front of him. Angel ended up stepping into him by accident.

“Nothing but stuff you don’t want to see, trust me,” Hawkeye said, and then “Um…”

They were chest to chest and even if the attackers HAD left him his pants, they weren’t concealing his interest when they were that close together.

Angel  backed up quickly. “Sorry.”

Hawkeye stood there for a few moments, apparently having some kind of internal battle, and then casually tossed the knife into the cross he’d been on, “Fuck it, what the hell, it IS my birthday…”

He walked over to Angel, “I’m not into anything non-consenting either, but we’re stuck here until someone comes to get us, and I think that will be a while. The pile of hay over there is surprisingly comfortable…”

“But you’re not gay…”

Hawkeye pulled him into a kiss that curled his wing tips. When he let him go, he grinned up at him, “Prove it.”

It took Angel no time at all to shed the pants.

Angel wasn’t limber, but he was stronger than he looked, so when Hawkeye started climbing him, literally, he simply reached around and held him up with one hand.

They sort of staggered over to the hay pile, kissing.

It turned out that Hawkeye WAS limber, and as strong as you’d expect for a professional archer.

Hawkeye casually pinned Angel down in the hay and went down on him.  Apparently Hawkeye had no gag reflex to speak of either, as he kept taking Angel entirely down his throat.

Angel clutched at Hawkeye’s shoulders and moaned, as his wings started thrashing.

When Hawkeye was done with him, and Angel recovered his wits, Hawkeye was looking down at him, grinning, with a bit of feather stuck in his hair.

“Don’t get much?”

“Most people don’t like mutants…” Angel reminded him, “and I can’t hide the wings in bed.”

“I think they’re nice.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Nah.  Do you  always thrash around like that?” he asked looking speculatively at the wings.

“Yes, I um… almost knocked someone out once, by accident.”

Hawkeye got this sort of delighted look and muttered, “Not just my birthday but Christmas, too.”

“What?”

“I happen to know there are a pile of condoms and some lube, among the ‘things you don’t want to know about’ over in that corner…”

“I could really hurt you…”

“I have good ducking skills,” grinned Hawkeye. “Willing to try it?”

Angel just nodded.  Even if he had been ambushed, and was likely to get killed, he could think of worse ways to spend his last day.

Hawkeye came back with the necessities and ordered him to flip over.

Then he started rubbing Angel’s back. He rubbed until Angel’s wings were limp, and there wasn’t a knot or bit of tension to be found in the man.

“If you keep this up we are gonna have to switch call names,” Angel moaned. “You’re an angel.”

“You only think so now.  I’m about to prove I come from the other side.” Hawkeye started holding him down and teasing him.

After Hawkeye hit the right spot, while he was draped over his back, he got thrown a few feet by the wings shuddering.

“Shit!”

“Sorry! Sorry! I warned you… I’m‑“

Hawkeye sat up. He didn’t look mad: he was grinning… “Shut up. It’s my fault; I underestimated your wing strength.”

“You’re not mad?”

Hawkeye pushed him back down and held him there while he ran his free hand over his buttocks and across his balls. “Do you think I am?”

“No… no… please don’t stop… “

Hawkeye nipped at the base of his wings, and Angel almost gave him a concussion, flapping. Hawkeye just laughed and got back on.

Eventually Hawkeye was riding him, somehow keeping up a rhythm of in and out while avoiding wing buffets, mostly.

Eventually Hawkeye grabbed his wings and held on: normally Angel hated having his wings held, but right now he didn’t care.

When Angel collapsed, it took him several minutes to be able to roll over.  Hawkeye was lying next to him, grinning like a fiend, covered in FAR more bruises than he had started with, and a cut under one eye.

“I am so sorry!” Angel started, touching his face gently. “I didn’t mean‑“

“Oh don’t apologize, please!” Hawkeye grinned down at him, “Best birthday ever!”

At that point a container, trailing smoke, was tossed into the room…

“You FUCKING BITCH!” Hawkeye was howling as Angel blacked out.

He woke up, which truthfully almost surprised him.

He smelled fresh air and opened his eyes as Hawkeye was gently shaking him. “Please wake up, please?”

“I’m… I’m not dead?” He looked around.  He was in the back of a panel truck somewhere dark.

“Oh thank God, no. You’ve been out a lot longer than we‑I usually see people stay out from that stuff.” Hawkeye was wearing a non-descript black outfit, like the one his attacker had worn.

“Mutant metabolisms,” Angel said sadly. “They’re weird.”

“Are you going to be ok?”

“I should be. What happened?”

“They tried to move us, I woke up, I took them out… I drove away in their van.  Then I tried to wake you up and you wouldn’t.”

Angel reached up and kissed him.

Hawkeye kissed him back and grinned, “Yeah, you seem ok now.”

“Just ok?”

“Well, you know… Iron Man says that to be sure you have to have repeatable results.  Would you maybe consider doing this again? Only without the kidnapping?”

“I’d be delighted, but wouldn’t your agency be kind of upset? Officially I’m not well regarded.”

“I do a lot of stuff they don’t need to know about.” He grinned again. “Like keep non registered email addresses and cell phones.”

They exchanged numbers, and agreed NOT to call for at least a month.

“I can fly home from here.”

“I gotta ditch the van.”

They stood there sort of awkwardly for a few moments until Angel took a few running steps away and took off into the night sky.

“Wow…”

Hawkeye drove the van back to the lot and  parked it.  He got into a waiting car with an expressionless redhead.

“Well?” she asked.

“We, uh, exchanged phone numbers.”

She flashed a grin. “Told you.”

“Widow, seriously, that was the best birthday I ever had, but you CANNOT kidnap any more dates!”

She just smirked and tossed him his collar. “Put that back on, your birthday isn’t over until Midnight.”

“Yes, mistress,” he grinned, buckling it around his neck again.

He knew better than to talk anymore as they drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time Fluffy wrote this, she had never met Clint or Natasha, and didnt know anything about them except for fan fiction and the post Avengers movie public appearances. (Plus some Hellfire Club information) but really, why let any reality get in the way of some great fan fiction?
> 
> She knows Angel is gay, she just figured its pretty typical to make male characters gay in fan fiction, so who cares.


End file.
